


sleep^tm ft dreams and not dreams

by viraseii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, Nightmares, im sorry, sleeping, this is kind of bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/pseuds/viraseii
Summary: im so sorry this is kind of terrible i was just experimenting with their characters i promise better haikyuu fics are coming. basically sleepy kagehina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it starts off as a dream btw

_Time stops. All sounds fade away, and your breath suddenly seems to freeze inside your lungs. There's a cold weight settling over your head, a heavy metal burden you can't seem to shake off. The ball chafes your fingertips as you toss it up with blinding speed. Win. Win. You have to win. There's no noise - you feel like you're in a vacuum, like your fibers are been stretched in all directions at once._

_There's a cold weight settling over your head, a heavy metal burden you can't seem to shake off. Your eyes slowly shift to the side, past the formidable white lining of the net, to search behind you, where your fears are about to take physical form. You can feel it. But you cant look away. Then you see it: the ball. It's falling, falling in slow motion, like it's being lowered on a string. You can't touch it. When it collides with the glimmering floor, the cataclysmic noise of its impact explodes out from everywhere around you, rocking your bones and throwing your heartbeat out of rhythm._

_There's a cold weight settling over your head, a heavy metal burden you can't seem to shake off. There is no longer a court behind you but an endless trench, a chasm you've created with your own two hands - no, a chasm you've unknowingly wished into being with your own careless tongue. Its yawning maw grows wider and wider, darkness crawling out of it. The atmosphere pouring from it overwhelms you, and it quenches your fear and dread but with the most intense loneliness you've ever felt._

_There's a cold weight settling over your head, a heavy metal burden you can't seem to shake off. You've been abandoned. Your shoulders grow tired with the strain of heavy cloth as it unfurls behind you, a deep red cloak lined with thick white fur to complete the painting of who you really are - a dictator, a tyrant, a king, and now you even look the part. The rich velvet spills from your shoulders and piles at your feet, and you're suddenly smaller than you've ever felt before. It whips in the wind you can't feel and wraps tightly around your legs like a spool, cascading into the darkness and dragging you into the endless pit you've carved for yourself._

_There's a cold weight settling over your head, a heavy metal burden you can't seem to shake off. Gold slips over your eyes, your famous crown creeping closer and closer to your neck, ready to seal up your throat, and you gasp in breaths as you stumble and fall into your own grave._

_There's a cold weight being lifted from your head, a heavy metal burden you're suddenly relieved of. Your feet find solid ground, and when you look down you're wearing not deep red velvet but dark raven blue-black, accented in orange. Warmth and sunlight grabs your hand, and you follow his arm up to the most radiant face you've ever seen, bursting with energy and passion. A cape of black crow's feathers extends from his proud shoulders, the shining crown of a good king poised on his curling orange locks. If someone were to capture the essence of the very sun and trap it in human form, the manifestation of life and light, then the boy in front of you is what it would look like._

_He smiles at you and laughs, and his glowing exuberance is enough to seal the chasm you'd created. Forever._

_You're invincible._

 

Kageyama opened his eyes as the bus jostled. Everyone else seemed to be fast asleep - and when he checked his watch, he realized they were only halfway to Miyagi. Something warm was pressed to his shoulder, and he turned to see what it was, only to suddenly find his sight invaded by Hinata's orange hair. The strands tickled his nose, and he turned away quickly before sneezing.

Hinata stirred, and Kageyama suddenly froze, for some reason praying he hadn't woken Hinata. He turned back, leaning his head away from Hinata's mess of hair, and let his eyes trace over his soft expression. His eyelashes rested against his flushed cheeks. Kageyama'a fingers absently drifted upward to trace the faint smile lines under Hinata's eyes. Kageyama once had them, too. He grew out of them, but Hinata kept his innocence.

Kageyama couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He looked completely at ease as he slept, soft breaths drifting from his open mouth, where a small shimmer of drool was peeking out from the corner. He watched Hinata's chest rise and fall, imagining his heartbeat, thinking about the dream he'd just had. It was all symbolism, but it was true. Hinata had been the one who'd helped him connect to his team and lose his dictator-like habits.

Because Hinata could hit his tosses. Hinata was the only one who could hit his tosses.

He sighed and closed his eyes. There was still enough time to catch more sleep before they arrived at Karasuno. He let his head fall to his right so it rested atop Hinata's flaming hair, and sleep took him again.

-

"Kageyama!" Kageyama stopped in his tracks, lowering his eyes to the ground in front of his feet.

"Coming," he said, wondering if Hinata ever tired. He'd ask him, except that would be like admitting defeat, admitting that he was tired when Hinata wasn't and he couldn't cede so much ground just like that.

"Hey, I didn't even ask you to come anywhere!" Hinata said, surprised.

"Hinata, you dumbass, you ask me to toss every day, you think I don't expect it by now?" Kageyama sighed, too tired to make his tone sound as irritated as it should. He turned around, settling a halfhearted glare on Hinata, who grinned.

"All right! Let's go!" Hinata turned and bounded back into the gym. Yaachi-san was already gone, leaving only the two of them. Kageyama huffed through his nose and followed him.

They went through the entire ball cart three times before Hinata finally yawned. "Hey, tiring yourself pointlessly isn't going to improve your shittiness factor," Kageyama snarled, catching the next ball rather than tossing it up. Hinata looked up at him, confused for a second, before nodding and yawning again.

"Yeah," he muttered, trudging over to the side where their water bottles still stood, alone. Kageyama followed him, sitting down next to him as they both drank.

Hinata set his bottle down and leaned back. "Today's match was such a rush!" he breathed. "We scored points like 'bam!' and then they scored points like 'cha!' and before you even knew it the set was just 'fwoop!' over!" Hinata rambled, making big hand gestures.

Kageyama reached up and pulled Hinata's arm to the ground. "You're not making any sense, shut up." Hinata just laughed quietly and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata mumbled after some time.

"Hm," Kageyama responded, focused more on the fact that his hand was still resting on top of Hinata's than he was on the conversation.

"Do you ever feel bad for the other teams? Like... They're the same as us, right? They train just like us, and they dream just like us, and the crushing feeling of losing overtakes them just like us. So do you ever feel bad about it?"

Kageyama raised one eyebrow, still in deep thought over their hands. It was too late to just move his hand away now, but keeping it there longer and longer was just making him jumpier and jumpier. "Of course not. All that matters is that we win. No matter what."

"That's right..." Hinata said. "So why... Why is it that even when we win... I feel like there's still something that I want.. Something I haven't... Gotten... Ye.." Maybe if he pretended to scratch his nose. But he usually scratched his nose with his right hand, and Hinata was sitting on his left. Of course, Hinata would never notice if he suddenly switched which hand he used to scratch his nose. Would he? He could just put it down slightly away from Hinata's hand when he was done. But what if that would be weird? What if Hinata wanted his hand there? If he didn't want it there, he would have removed it himself, wouldn't he have?

For the second time that day, Hinata's cheek fell against Kageyama's shoulder. It snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked at Hinata without turning his head. Complete exhaustion was written all over his face. Kageyama tried to remember what the last thing he'd said was.

Something about being unsatisfied. Precicely at that moment, the lights in the gym turned off, as nothing had been moving for quite some time. The darkness enveloped Kageyama, and with Hinata peacefully resting on his shoulder, sleep soon did as well.

They woke again some time in the middle of the night. Kageyama had leaned too much to the left, and as a result his weight had pushed Hinata to the cold wood surface.

"Gwaaa!" he yelled as the impact jarred him awake, kicking Kageyama out of his own sleep as well.

"What?" Kageyama yawned. If it wasn't morning yet, Kageyama was a heavy sleeper. He didn't even open his eyes, logically assuming the warmth under him was probably just a bed, and curled up on top of Hinata, clutching the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Oi! Kageyama!" Hinata hissed, placing his hands against Kageyama's elbows. He was sandwiched between the setter and the floor. "Wake up, you turd! Get off me!"

Kageyama made some groaning noise in the darkness. "Whaaat," he demanded again, still sleepy yet trying to push the irritation into his voice. "Hinata, shut up, let me sleep, dumbass."

"Kageyama!" This time Kageyama opened his eyes, lifting his face up off the pillow, only to find that it wasn't a pillow but was in fact Hinata's chest, and that Hinata's mouth was mere millimeters away from his own. Mmmm. Nice dreams. He was having some nice dreams.

"Are you stupid? You're so big, do you know how heavy you are - do you expect me to be able to breathe like this?"

"Oh, shut up, already," Kageyama groaned, closing his eyes again and adjusting himself so only his leg was still straddling Hinata. He wasn't awake right now at all. Why was Hinata even here? He should just let Kageyama sleep. He opened one eye to look at Hinata, whose cheeks seemed to be a little pink, although it was hard to tell in the darkness. Kageyama shifted closer. "Why are you always here?" he demanded quietly. the drowsiness in his thick voice took away any possibility of an imposing sound. "Let me dream about something like volleyball instead."

"Eh??" Hinata definitely turned red. "Dream?? You're not dreaming, idiot!"

Kageyama closed his eyes, having had enough. "I told you. Shut up and let me sleep... How can someone even feel this sleepy in a dream?" Then he pushed forward and pressed his lips to Hinata's, so that he'd stop talking and give Kageyama a chance at some actual rest.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it I'm done lol let your imaginations carry you into whatever happens next with these two dorks
> 
> im not gonna check for typos im tired fite me
> 
>  
> 
> Actually if people actually read this I might write a sequel but for now meh


End file.
